coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7738 (17th November 2011)
Plot Fiz is released from prison on bail. Under pressure from Michelle, Ciaran agrees that they'll stay in Weatherfield. Russ tries to talk to Lloyd outside The Kabin but Chris quickly calls him over. Chesney phones the council and they agree a repayment plan for the rent arrears. Fiz asks Michelle for her old job back at the factory but Michelle says that's Carla's decision and Carla's away. Fiz feels rejected. Fiz finds Norris and Mary gossiping about her in The Kabin. She walks out feeling humiliated. Ciaran gets a job as sous chef at the bistro. It's a far cry from head chef on a cruise ship and it's clear that Ciaran isn't thrilled with his new position. Lloyd finds Russ bunking off school. Russ admits that he's unhappy and wishes he could see more of Lloyd. Matt apologises to Tina about their night out and assures her that he only wants what's best for her and reckons she should think about going to college. Lloyd drops Russ off with Cheryl and tells her how Chris shouted at Russ for trying to talk to him. Cheryl confronts Chris. Fiz enters the Rovers to find a banner reading "Welcome Home, Fiz". She's touched but her mood soon changes when Sally makes some spiteful remarks. Fiz loses her rag and threatens Sally. Stella asks Fiz to leave. Chris bangs on Lloyd's door in a fury and accuses him of making up tales about him and Russ. Lloyd tells Chris and Cheryl to leave him alone as he's sick of the pair of them. Brian and Julie go UFO spotting on the Red Rec. Tommy and Tyrone play their trick on Brian with their home-made flying saucer. Brian gets over-excited and stumbles over a tree branch. Tommy and Tyrone are in stitches. Upset, Fiz tells Chesney that as soon as she's cleared her name she's leaving Weatherfield with baby Hope. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie (Credited as "Samia Smith") *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Hope Stape - Ava & Isla McCulloch (Uncredited) Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Red Rec *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Unnamed residential street and alleyway Notes *Samia Smith reverted to her maiden name of "Ghadie" on 4th November, but was credited on this and her previous appearance as "Smith". When she next appeared in Episode 7741, she was credited with the correct surname. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger and Richard Hammatt as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz returns to the Street; but tempers flare during a surprise party in the pub; and Russ is caught in the middle as Chris continues to lie to Cheryl. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,140,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2011 episodes